What happens in DC
by redvelvet2010
Summary: A one shot fan fic.The lights go out in DC. JJ is tired of the men in her life. To tell the truth, so is Emily. What happens when they decide to 'experiment? Find out! please read and review. If you are under eighteen, DO NOT READ


What happens in DC

A Criminal minds one shot fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Criminal minds. Only the story is mine

JJ looked out the window at the rain. The storm came without warning. Sort of like the storm of her divorce from Will. She was alone in this big house. Will had Henry for the weekend. JJ was sick of men in general. She had no idea that tonight was about to change her forever.

Her doorbell rang. It was her friend and co worker, Emily Prentiss.

"Hey, JJ. Thought you might need some company."

"Thanks Emily. It's lonely here with the sound of Henry's voice."

JJ poured two glasses of wine, gave one to Emily and sat down on the couch. The two began talking. First about work, then about the men in their lives. JJ listened as Emily talked about Ian Doyle, her one time love in France. Emily listened as JJ talked about Will.

Halfway thru the second glass of wine, Emily said something that shocked JJ.

"I would like to see what sex is like on the other side of the spectrum."

"You mean, with another woman?"

"Sure. It would have to be with someone I trusted. Someone who wouldn't say anything."

Truth be told, JJ had been entertaining those very same thoughts.

Suddenly the lights flickered, then went out. JJ smiled. She grabbed Emily's hand.

"Why don't we find out together?"

"Now? Tonight?"

"Sure. I've been kind of thinking on those very same lines. No electricity, no Henry. Just you and I."

Emily smiled at the possibilities. She took JJ's hand and let her lead the way back to the couch.

Emily leaned in and kissed JJ, unbuttoning her blouse. The softness of JJ's breasts underneath Emily's palms excited her. JJ was getting excited too at this new experience. Instinctively, JJ's hand slid up Emily's leg and found her crotch. She found it was moist. JJ began to massage.

"Oh, my god," was Emily could say. Emily removed the blouse and the silky white bra that JJ was wearing. Then Emily removed her own shirt and bra. JJ removed her hand from Emily's crotch, to her firm breasts. They were beautiful. JJ immediately took the role as the aggressor. She and Emily slipped from the couch to the floor, never breaking the erotic kiss they were still sharing. JJ looked at Emily, topless.

"I know I'm going to like this." JJ straddled Emily and leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth and began to suck. Her other hand was fondling Emily's crotch.

Emily was going insane. Her hands went up and went thru JJ's hair. She could feel JJ's breasts teasing her stomach as JJ multi tasked on her crotch and breast.

JJ leaned down and removed the pants that Emily wore. She smiled. Black panties. She wasn't surprised. JJ removed the panties and allowed her fingers to enter Emily's soaked mound. Emily began moaning. JJ stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"God, Emily. You taste great."

"Take all you want."

JJ leaned down and let her tongue explore what her fingers had. She found Emily's clit and flicked it with her tongue. Emily arched her back, wanting more. JJ sucked on Emily's clit. Emily wanted to scream. She pulled JJ back up and kissed her.

Emily said, "You need to relax, JJ. You're very tense. Now, roll on your stomach and allow me to give a massage."

JJ did as she was told. Emily straddled her back, massaging her shoulders. JJ sighed. When was the last time Will gave her a massage?

JJ could feel Emily's wetness on her back. She could also feel that her own sweatpants were becoming soaked.

Emily massaged JJ's back, kissing what she'd massaged with light feathery kisses. JJ allowed herself to relax under Emily's gentle touch. Emily then, with a little help from JJ, removed her sweatpants and panties. Emily scooted herself down to JJ's legs. She massaged JJ's butt cheeks. Kissing the ample crack that ran down this prominent feature that this beautiful profiler had. Emily ran a hand down the butt of JJ and her fingers slide into JJ's pussy. JJ was writhing from pleasure. The more she moved, the faster Emily's fingers got. JJ pressed her face into the lush carpeting to suppress the scream that building up inside her. If that wasn't enough, Emily had parted JJ's legs and was licking up her love juices. JJ's moans were all that Emily needed. She turned JJ over and straddled her, grinding her pussy with that of JJ's Emily tilted her head back and let JJ do the rest.

JJ was going crazy. Emily's grinding down on her was stimulating the ball of nerves inside of her vagina. She felt the orgasm as it was bearing down her. Something she had to fake with Will.

Then it happened. Emily and JJ came together. Emily fell on top of JJ, completely spent. They stayed that way until the lights came back on.

Thirty minutes later, JJ was seeing Emily to the door.

"Remember, not a word."

Emily smiled. "You know what they say, JJ. What happens in DC."

THE END


End file.
